


Staring into the sun (makes you go blind)

by iceskatingandcollarbones



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Taeyang is literally the sun, Zuho's whipped, a little ooc possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceskatingandcollarbones/pseuds/iceskatingandcollarbones
Summary: Taeyang isn't supposed to look so gorgeous dressed as a mad scientist. Unfortunately for Zuho, he does.





	Staring into the sun (makes you go blind)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Halloween shoot and that one photo on Dispatch where Zuho was staring at Taeyang.

Zuho decides early on that Chani's the only one of them who actually looks like he's dressed for Halloween. Youngbin disagrees, of course, but Zuho isn't even sure what Youngbin is meant to be, which completely voids his argument.

Zuho supposes his own vampire costume is traditional enough, although it would be nice if he actually had a pair of fangs. Currently he thinks he just looks like an edgy teenager, what with the choker and the shirt ruffles. Meanwhile, Rowoon and Hwiyoung, a prince and Peter Pan respectively, seem to have missed the fact that Halloween is about looking scary and not like something directly out of a Disney movie. Inseong's choice of costume is also confusing. At first Zuho thought he was trying to be a fox spirit, which would have made sense, but then someone said cat maid and Zuho isn't even sure any more. Not to mention Jaeyoon, who has done exactly the same thing as most teenage girls since the release of Suicide Squad.

And then there's Taeyang. Zuho would have thought a basic requirement of dressing as a mad scientist was actually looking insane. He did not think, however, that a mad scientist was supposed to look this breathtakingly gorgeous. 

Unfortunately, this is Taeyang, and Zuho recognises that he's a somewhat special case. 

Zuho and the members he shares his dorm with arrive at the site of the photoshoot first. They'd been dressed and had their makeup done prior to getting in the car, and there isn't anything to do while they wait for the crew to set up their equipment. Youngbin, ever taking the initiative as leader, suggests ways of entertaining themselves in the meantime, and Hwiyoung has just won a game of scissors paper rock when the car containing the rest of the members pulls up. Rowoon steps out of the front seat and immediately runs over to greet the others. Inseong and Chani follow from the back seat a moment later. Finally, Taeyang steps out of the car, squinting in the sudden sunlight, and Zuho's mind goes blank.

The younger has a scientist's signature white lab coat folded over his arm, leaving him in only the black jeans and turtleneck that would otherwise be hidden under it. His silvery lavender hair is pushed away from his forehead, and his eyes are ringed with a dark eyeshadow that looks inexplicably incredible on him. He shuts the car door behind him and stretches his arms above his head. When he turns around, he catches Zuho's eye almost immediately. Taeyang, being Taeyang, flashes a brilliant smile directly at him.

In that moment, Zuho forgets how to breathe.

This happens sometimes. Only occasionally, when Taeyang is made to look particularly stunning by the stylists, or, at the complete opposite end of the spectrum, when Zuho sees him early in the morning, messy-haired, barefaced, and sleepy. At times like these, he has a habit of clinging to the other member's arms and snuggling into their shoulders. When he does this to Zuho, not only does he feel as though he temporarily doesn't know how to respire; he simultaneously experiences the sensation of his heart expanding in his chest with so much affection he wonders if it might explode.

He sits with the others, each waiting patiently (that's a lie; Dawon, Inseong and Jaeyoon are off to one side, screaming about nonsense), to be photographed. Zuho watches each of the members in turn with an odd sort of protective feeling. He knows it's silly, especially since half of the members are older and more mature than him, and they already have Youngbin to take that role as their leader, but Zuho had been a trainee the longest before they debuted as SF9, and he remembers that when Rowoon joined him, back when they still used the names Juho and Seokwoo more often than their stage names, he would always make an effort to look out for him in case he was having a hard time. Zuho had experienced a little of it already and understood how draining it all could be at times. Rowoon picked up a similar attitude when the next member joined them and Zuho thinks this is one of the reasons why he mothers the members so much, even now. Zuho looks out for the others in a much subtler fashion, always remembering to praise them when they do well in live performances, and even just during practice.

He's jolted from his thoughts by one of the managers calling for Taeyang. The boy in question stands instantly, bowing and smiling to be polite (Zuho coos at it internally). He rushes over to the photographers, tugging the lab coat over the slim turtleneck as he goes.

Truly, Zuho reflects, it's incredibly how Taeyang can go from being a little ball of sunshine and timid politeness one minute to making such sultry expressions at the camera like it's second nature the next. Zuho watches him with the same protectiveness he views all the members with, but there's an edge of something else when he looks at Taeyang. He has to swallow several times to get a hold of himself, and is incredibly glad none of the members are looking at him. (He's wrong about this, of course. Rowoon sees the whole thing, having to bite the inside of his cheek lightly to stop himself from laughing at the torture on his friend's face.)

The day drags on after that. Zuho tries to be as cooperative as possible for his own shoot, doing whatever he's told without question.

Once the individual shooting is over, the members break up for group shots. Inseong, Dawon and Rowoon go off in one direction while Chani, Youngbin and Jaeyoon head off somewhere else. This leaves Zuho with Hwiyoung and, inevitably, Taeyang.

The photographer first has Zuho sit on a wooden chair set up at the base of a pretty stone staircase, positioning Hwiyoung and Taeyang so that they're standing behind him. Amidst all the clicking of lenses and bright flashes, Zuho has to restrain himself from looking up at Taeyang. He knows exactly what he'd see if he did look, though; Taeyang in all his beauty, haloed by the very sun he was named after. It would be a fitting image, though Zuho is sure he would be blinded by the sheer perfection of it. (And possibly also from staring at the sun.)

They're taken into to an old yellow bus for the second round of shots, positioned inside one of the windows with the camera acing them from outside. They're lined up in the frame; Hwiyoung, Zuho, Taeyang. It's fine for a moment, when they're all just smiling contentedly for the camera, but then the photographer shifts his equipment to the side and says, "Zuho, look at Taeyang please."

This is normal. Often photographers will make them look at each other, and if he's being honest with himself right now, Zuho's incredibly grateful.

Taeyang is instructed to keep looking ahead, while Zuho takes the time to really inspect the other's face.

Its a pretty landscape of dips and prominent angles. The sharpness of Taeyang's jaw is lethal and neat. His eyes are soft even when his stare is so intense. He's truly a masterpiece, and Zuho is fully aware that he could stare at him all day and never get bored.

"That's a wrap," the photographer calls eventually.

Hwiyoung crows happily (fitting, considering his costume) and runs out of the bus. Taeyang turns to Zuho, whose face is still only inches from his own, and smiles that brilliant smile again. It changes his face completely. From such a close angle, Zuho can see everything; how white his teeth are, the way his face crinkles pleasantly, and especially the way his eyes sparkle with that joy he always has ready to share with anyone who might need it. This close, he's more beautiful than anything Zuho's ever seen and probably will ever see.

He reminds himself to breathe for at least the fifth time that day.

 

* * *

 

(At some point, Rowoon is walking back to his group from a quick drink break and spots Taeyang and Zuho shooting together. He briefly wonders if anyone else notices the way Zuho is looking at the younger boy like he's seeing the sun for the first time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was dumb, but I hope you enjoyed. Tbh, this isn't even one of my major ships in SF9, but the Halloween shoot got to me.


End file.
